


Los Dragones Lobo del Norte

by GrimentaryCT



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jon Snow Raises Dragons, jon have Dragons, jonsa, jonsa baby
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimentaryCT/pseuds/GrimentaryCT
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si  Sansa y Jon se enamoraron y después de ir a desembarco del rey. Jon decide dejar la guardia nocturna para rescatar a sansa
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Tormund Giantsbane/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Amor Prohibido

Pov Jon

No podemos decidir a quién amar. Aún cuando el corazón le pesaba Jon sabía que no podía amar a Sansa su media hermana. Después de su tercer onomástico Jon se empezó a enamorar lentamente de Sansa. Veía de lejos como bordaba y se comportaba como toda persona de alta cuna. Sansa dejo de hablarle después de saber que significaba ser un bastardo. Sansa siempre hablaba de casarse con un príncipe o caballero y vivir en un castillo en el sur. Ella amaba el sur y el pertenecía al norte. Muy opuestos entre si no podrían. 

El ser bastardo era un problema muy difícil. Tenia que aguantar las miradas y el odio de Lady Stark y la servidumbre, no tenia un lugar aquí, mas que en la guardia nocturna.

Pov Sansa

A ella siempre le habían cantado las historias de caballeros rescatando damiselas o de príncipes que convertían a chicas en reinas. Pero por mas que amara esas historias la suya no seria de ese tipo. La persona que amaba y había amado desde hace tiempo era su medio-hermano o hermano bastardo Jon Snow. El nunca podría darle una corona o un castillo, además era un crimen para los dioses y su madre lo odiaba. Así que no le que daba mas que luchar contra ese sentimiento. Ella se casaría con alguien del sur incluso con el príncipe y eso era lo mejor. 

caminado de regreso al castillo escucho como Jon le decía a su padre Ned stark que se uniría a la guardia nocturna. Eso significaba que Jon estaba renunciando a todo, y aun que el no lo sabia a ella. Talvez era lo mejor al final su amor hacia el era prohibido.

La familia real pronto llegaría a winterfell y seguro la deposarían con el príncipe y seria reina. Con el corazón roto


	2. Un regalo de despedida

Pov Jon  
La familia real había llegado hace unas dos semana. Bran se callo de la torre y ahora estaba en coma. Hoy todos partirían de winterfell. Ya se había despedido de todos excepto de sansa. Sabia que ella no le permitiría despedirse de el y eso lo dañaba. Fue hacia el jardín y corto una rosa invernal y la envolvió cuidadosamente en un pedazo de tela y escribió una nota que envolvió junto con la rosa y la tela. La coloco en las cosas de Sansa y salió para ensillar su caballo con su pertenencias.   
Cuando llego al muro y desempaco noto un pañuelo negro, un lobo blanco con ojos rojos, estaba bordados en él. Alrededor del pañuelo un bordado de cadena de hilo rojo con azul.   
Al desenvolverlo de dio cuenta de la nota que había en ella  
Espero que los dioses te protejan. Te voy a extrañar mucho. Espero que te guste.  
\- Sansa   
Sansa le había bordado un pañuelo para él. La tristeza y decepción que había sentido cuando llego se vio opacada por la felicidad de ese regalo.   
Se lo llevo hacia la nariz y inhalo el duce aroma que del salía (pasteles de limón). Lo guardo muy celosamente entre sus ropas y continua con su trabajo.  
Pov sansa  
Ella había bordado un pañuelo para Jon para que tuviera una parte de ella con el, aunque no sabía si a él le gustaría algo de ella al final encuentras no se llevaban bien pero no importaba ahora ya no lo vería más y quería darle algo para que la recordara.  
Coloco el pañuelo entre su cosa cuando el fue con Arya para dejarle su espada. Sintió celos de su hermana pues dudaba que Jon le diera algo y aun que le diera algo que le podía dar ya que no sabia que le gustaba a ella.  
Cuando estaban acampando vio en sus cosa un pedazo de papel atado a una bulto de tela. Desato con cuidado y vio que era una nota de Jon y adentro una rosa invernal. La nota decía  
No se que regalarte. Así que espero que te guste esto y aunque se que es un pecado lo que siento por ti lo tengo que decir. Te amo Sansa, pero no como una hermana. Sino como algo más. Lo siento. Espero que seas feliz   
Te amo   
\- Jon   
Sansa estaba en shock Jon la amaba. Agarro la rosa y le dio un beso y murmuro   
\- Yo también te amo Jon, con todo mi corazón. –  
Se acostó en su cama y coloco la rosa y la nota cerca de ella y se fue a dormir.


	3. Cartas del sur

POV Sansa  
Había pasado varios días desde que llegaron a Kings landing aunque era todo lo que sansa imaginaba se sentía sola y perdida.  
Le pregunto a su padre que, si en el muro recibían cartas ya que quería enviarle una su tío Benjen, aunque muy internamente quería enviarle a Jon cartas. Su padre le dijo que escribiera algo y lo enviaría  
Sansa en un tiempo libre se dirigió contenta a su habitación y empezó a escribir para su tio Benjen y Jon.  
Al terminar le entrego los papeles a su padre diciéndole que era tanto para su tio como para jon.   
Esto último confundió a su padre debido a que ella y jon no se habían llevado bien desde hace tiempo. Ella explico que era un por proteger el reino de su prometido de los salvajes del muro, así como su casa ancestral.  
Vio como el cuervo volaba con las cartas rumbo al muro  
Pov Jon   
Sam se acercó a Jon con una carta de Kings landing. Al principio creyó que era de su padre, pero no era de él. Era de Sansa. Con rapidez desenvolvió la carta y leyó lo que venía en ella.  
Jon espero que te encuentres bien en el muro.  
Aquí en Kings landing es una ciudad muy interesante.  
Aunque me siento sola.  
A lady la mataron por orden de la reina y el príncipe Joffrey.  
Espero que el muro no sea frio y que me llegues a escribir  
Gracias por la rosa  
-Sansa

Jon sentía que en su pecho una opresión, más sabia que solo las cartas podrían darle el consuelo que su corazón deseaba, pero no obtendría.  
Agarro pluma, tinta y papel y escribió.  
Pov sansa  
Había pasado dos semanas desde que había enviado el cuervo a jon. Cuando una doncella me entrego una carta que venía del muro.  
Terminando mis estudios me dirigí a mi habitación. Al cerrar la puerta corrí directo a mi cama para sentarme y leer la nota.  
Querida Sansa  
Gracias por tus palabras. Lamento lo de lady.  
Aquí en el muro hace mucho frio.  
Pero las palabras que me escribiste me animaron mucho.  
Lamentablemente no poder escribirte muy seguido.

\- Jon  
A partir de ese día le escribía cada tres días. A veces recibía contestación a sus cartas las cuales guardaba en un cofre pequeño que mando a hacer para guardar la rosa y las cartas de Jon.  
Pov Jon  
Pasaron varias semanas y sansa le escribía cada tres días, el de vez en cuando le escribía, pero hubo una vez que la carta recibida fue de Robb mencionando que su padre fue acusado de traición y encerrado y Arya y Sansa estaban prisioneras en kings landing.


End file.
